<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is in your embrace by jangsol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627812">home is in your embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol'>jangsol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home was in the memories created with this soul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is in your embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A continuation drabble of First of Eternity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hundreds of years of roaming the earth, and never once did Yubin ever feel at home. Being a vampire—not aging—meant moving to a new city every few years, moving to another part of the world every couple of decades. There was no continent in the world she hasn't lived in before, yet none of them held anything special in her heart—nothing that warmed her cold heart or filled the empty void she felt in her chest. </p>
<p>Then Lee Gahyeon crashed into her life like a train at full speed that Yubin couldn't avoid.</p>
<p>"Let me spend eternity with you."</p>
<p>Yubin broke down then and turned her, as much as she didn't want to, because her sweet Gahyeon deserved so much more than living a cursed life of never ending. But Gahyeon had insisted, and the selfish part of her won.</p>
<p>They'd moved twice since, and this time they decided on Hungary. </p>
<p>"How does it feel to be back in your hometown?"</p>
<p>Yubin shrugged, jutting out her lower lip in a slight pout. "Doesn't really feel like home really."</p>
<p>Life continued, Yubin had her job, and Gahyeon decided to go to school again—it was the same routine, just a different environment. There was nothing different about anything else really.</p>
<p>Yubin sighed as she opened the door to their small apartment, tired from the late night at the office. Their place wasn't anything special. It wasn't fancy like the rest of her neighbourhood, it wasn't shabby either but just… simple. The living room was dark, safe for the soft light seeping from underneath her bedroom door. Gahyeon probably stayed up waiting for her again, despite Yubin telling her not to, but she never listened. The younger girl can be stubborn sometimes. Yubin debated if she should just sleep on the couch instead—Gahyeon was a light sleeper and getting into bed would wake her up. Then she thought about how Gahyeon would be upset with her the next morning and decided against it.</p>
<p>Leaving her coat and briefcase on the armchair, Yubin opened the bedroom door gently. Gahyeon was fast asleep, hair splayed out behind her on the pillow, the light from Yubin's side of the nightstand bathing the younger girl in a soft glow. Yubin quietly changed.</p>
<p>She padded softly to the bed, reaching for the lamp switch and trying to muffle the click of the light with her fingers, before slowly slipping underneath the covers. Gahyeon stirred, turning towards her. </p>
<p>"Yubin…?" She mumbled, trying to chase away the sleep that had overtaken her. </p>
<p>"Hi," Yubin whispered gently, feeling guilty. "Sorry for waking you up."</p>
<p>In her groggy state, Gahyeon reached out for her face. Yubin helped her, grasping her hand to put it on her cheek. </p>
<p>"Welcome home…"</p>
<p>Yubin didn't know if it was the way Gahyeon said it, or the fact that she was face to face with the soul she loved in a place that was home, yet not, but there was one thing she finally knew.</p>
<p>Home wasn't a physical place you could go back to, nor was it the familiarity of the sights and smells of a place you had known for all your life. For Yubin, home was in the embrace of the soul she never thought she could ever bring her cold heart to love in this lifetime; home was the memories created with this soul, memories that burned themselves onto her being like a burning brand seared onto flesh. </p>
<p>She nudged Gahyeon's cheek with her nose, placing a soft kiss on her jaw, before laying her head on her shoulder. Yubin wrapped an arm around and pulled Gahyeon close. </p>
<p>"I'm home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>